


Betrayal

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Severus gets an unwelcome summons to Dumbledore's office. Short story AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.
> 
> Hermione is of age.

Irritated at the summons, Snape swept into Dumbledore’s office and stopped short at the sight of a seated Hermione there as well, the seventh-year defiant but her eyes red-rimmed.

Dumbledore’s face was solemn but his tone was unforgiving.

“Severus, I have heard grave allegations concerning you and Miss Granger.”

Snape’s eyes were a furious black as they turned to look at a grim, self-righteous Harry standing nearby.

They had dared to make his Hermione weep.

“Potter,” he said softly and was pleased to see the boy flinch. Cold plans of revenge were already forming in the mind of the Slytherin.

FINIS


End file.
